Lovers of the Night
by ArthurAllen
Summary: Kerry has forgotten about Ethan and the whole experience that is until her nineteenth birthday and then suddenly she can't stop thinking about him. It's ok, but then he actually shows up..


**Title:** Lovers of the Night  
**Author: **ArthurAllen

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own the Characters Kerry or Ethan. Nor Do I own any rights to the book Companions of the NIght. The book, characters and title all belong to respected author Vivian Vande Velde. And I must say she has a damn good mind to write such a book.

**Note: **Comments are appreciated and suggestions are welcomed.

Chapter One

The clock struck 12 and Kerry awoke with a start, she knew at that exact moment she was 19. She had been dreading this day for the last week, she did not know why but she did. She gazed at her bedside clock for a minute before she turned it around and stared at the ceiling. Being in college was so much different than being at home, it was something she never quite got used to. At least this semester she had a room to herself and at least she was able to afford the necessities that came along with that privilege. It was almost like a mini apartment with no kitchen and yet she didn't act like a normal college student. Next door her neighbor was always throwing parties and she was surprised at this hour he wasn't holding his usual pot fest and drinking binge since it was Thursday. She continued to stare at the ceiling wondering why she was so worried about turning 19.

* * *

Allie stared at her for the longest time before Kerry looked at her pointedly asking

"What is it this time? come on...we have one more final and this...Professor Evans is a pain he's going to flunk us with this physics crap..ugh.."

Allie continued to stare at her before responding.

"I know its our last final... but Kerry is everything okay? I mean for the last week you've been on edge and for someone who's birthday party is tonight..you don't seem very happy..."

She seemed wanting to continue but she left the last sentence just hanging in the air. Kerry looked at her then slammed her physics book shut.

"I know..I've been such a pain and I don't know whats wrong...I'm nineteen..I'm aceing all of my classes and yet I feel like there's something unfinished in my life...something I haven't done yet.."

Allie didn't say anything, pushing Kerry's hair back before giving her a hug.

"Well..don't worry about it Kerr...I mean I know its only been a couple years since your mom left..I mean that's what you told me..but do you think it has something to do with that?"

Kerry shook her head and then shrugged flipping open her book again.

"...it could be something like that but it doesn't feel the same...It could be something to do with that..I don't know..let's get back to studying I want to be out of here before 4.."

Allie sighed and then started writing her notes again, Kerry was one never to really open up all the time. She only did it when it suited her..and right now her physics test was more important.

* * *

When Allie gave her the 6th shot she was pretty sure that she was feeling fine, the dreaded feeling was gone and she was for once Happy. At least she sure she was...the shots were making her feel more and more free and before she knew it she was on the floor with some hot blonde guy who was groping her and trying to dance sexy. She didn't mind for in her world at the moment everything was cake and she wanted everyone to take a bite.

The whole birthday party was going great so far, she had almost backed out at the last moment but Allie and Cass had pushed her out the door in her most revealing black outfit declaring there would be no sour pusses tonight. Somewhere along the way they had managed to get tickets into the most exclusive club in town which was a birthday surprise from Cass.  
The guy began feeling under her shirt as the song changed to a slow trance melody and she put her arms around his neck closing her eyes just swaying with the feel of his hands and the beats of the song. Opening her eyes as she had her head on his shoulder she spotted him in the crowd. She stood up straight blinking her eyes but when she looked again, he was gone. Perhaps she was seeing things...maybe she was losing it..thinking about Ethan always managed to screw her up somehow.  
Stepping back from the guy who was holding his hands up like what did I do? She pushed him away and headed for the bar. Sitting next to Cass who was visiting with the bartender she was thoroughly shaken and she didn't quite know how to react. Cass tapped her on the shoulder laughing.

"SO! miss birthday Kerry where is this hot blonde I saw you getting down and dirty with hmmm?..."  
She stopped mid sentence seeing how scared Kerry looked before sitting closer.

"Hey is everything Okay? did he do something? If he did I'm gonna go find him..."

Kerry stared at her then smiled grabbing Cass's hand and making her sit back down.

"No No...It was just a little crowded on the dance floor besides..he wasn't what I was looking for...hey...What was that drink earlier called? I want another one.."

* * *

Puking was not an exciting subject and Kerry swore to herself that she wouldn't relive the process. Looking up at the flight of stairs in front of her she swore they moved when she took a step up. Stopping several times and almost puking 3 she somehow managed to get to her room and get inside. Later on she would recall that she never used her key at all to get inside.  
Throwing her purse on the floor, she reached down to take off the high heels that she was sure was killing her feet.

"You know...you really should keep them on..they really do complete the outfit..and I must say make you looked very pretty tonight"

If freezing in one position was possible she would have at that moment but the liquor inside her refused and she swayed leaning against her closet door.

"Well Ethen..Michel..whatever you french guys go by...they hurt my feet and I don't know why your here in my drunken state..I really must be losing it to be imagining you here.."

Blinking several times she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her leaning closer and then kissed her softly on the lips. He brushed his lips on her cheek inhaling before he leaned back and smiled a small wicked grin.

"Kerry..Kerry How **did **you get into this awful state? I only left you for a moment..."

He grabbed her hand and led her to her small bed before pushing her down on the bed kissing her nose before he started to take off the heels. Kerry stared at the ceiling half asleep and half awake before mumbling.

"Why didn't you come after me? I waited for you everyday.."

Before she drifted off she felt his lips on hers and a small whisper.

"Because you asked me not to my dear..."

* * *

The Alarm went off with a loud scream and she sat up groaning and grabbing her head when the room suddenly spinned wickedly. Hitting the poor alarm clock several times she finally unplugged it declaring it broken and she stood up. Looking around she didn't see anything but then she saw the note on her pillow. How did she not see it before?  
Grabbing it and reading it, she immediately dropped the note before sitting on the bed and looking her at shoes on the floor. She suddenly remembered the night before, all the drinks and even the blonde guy who was groping her. But then she gasped remembering how Ethan had layed her on the bed and removed her shoes. He was back and suddenly everything was a mess again, she had left him the first time.  
Now he was back and she didn't know if she had it in her to leave him a second time. Looking at the note on the floor, she started to cry.

**Dearest Kerry,**  
**I am sorry I did not stay with you last night but for "obvious" reasons I couldn't and I must say that you should not drink so much next time. Drinking is not your forte'.**  
**You must excuse me for not revealing myself sooner at the club last night you seemed otherwise engaged and I was having my own little fun with some little redhead who had my attentions for most of the night.**  
**Your shoes are by your bed and I will see you soon for it is so nice to catch up with old friends.**  
**Michel**

**Ps. Your keys are hanging by the door, you dropped them in the stairwell.**


End file.
